The Day After Tommorrow
by Donna2008
Summary: A chance Incounter between Nathan Scott and Haley James Can Lead to A Rollercoster ride. Can't give a real good summary you'll have to read it to understand why. Please Read and review I think you'll like it.
1. Love Sex and Midnight Magic

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 1

Love Sex and Midnight Magic

A/N: Hello Guys! So I came up with this new story and I hope that you guys enjoy. Don't worry I plan to update my other story either later today or tomorrow. Please review to tell what you think I kind of came up with this spur of the moment o I would love to know if it's any good to continue.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own OTH you know who does lol.

Nathan Scott entered is hotel room at a complete loss figuratively and literally. He his bags and his keys and walk over to the mini fridge and made himself a stiff drink he took a seat and loosen his tie he practically gulp up his whiskey as if it was water and place the cup on the table. He leaned back and rested his head on the chair with the images and events from mere hours ago in his head.

**3 hours ago**

There was one minute twenty seconds left on the clock, Nathan Scott was in the game of his life . Game seven of the NBA championship the Bobcats V.S. the Lakers tied 96-96. This he what he lives for, all his life he has worked for this his Dream. "Well this is it folks the long eighty-two game season, and a grueling playoffs it comes down to this the young rookie Nathan Scott. With a Remarkable rookie season leading the Charlotte Bobcats to this moment." Nathan was clam cool and collected he knew he had this game locked up. It was the Lakers procession and almost insistently the score was 98-96. Now with the ball Nathan looked to tie up the game taking time off the clock "Scott behind the three-point line He shoots… Got it, he made the three Bobcats lead 99-98." The whole team was excited until the Lakers answered back just as quickly with a three. "Wow… this game has delivered everything that was promised. What a game for the ages! Twenty- eight seconds left Lakers lead by one Charlotte ball time out Bobcats. The announcer said. The team huddled up "What's the game plan coach?" Nathan asked with a smirk knowing exactly who was getting the ball. The Coach looked up at Nathan "Scott you know what you got to do." The team screamed in unison "One two three win…Bobcats." Nathan inbounded the ball and it rotated around the team until it made its way back to Nathan, he drippled the ball until there was four seconds left and then he took the shot with confidence "Okay this the final shot this is it for the win he take the shot and he missed it Lakers win the Championship!" Nathan's heart dropped he was overwhelmed.

He was brought out his Trans by the tapping at the door. Who the fuck could this be? He thought to himself just, wanting to be alone and was in no mood to talk. He got up to open the door and it was his brother Lucas "Hey man, you okay?" Nathan got a drink as Lucas entered "Am I okay Luke, are you that fucking dumb?" I just lost the fucking championship"

"Alright man sorry…bad question. I just don't want you to be too hard on yourself …Nate be proud you did all you could do."

"Damn it Luke, If I did all I could we would have won! Look I have a bitch of a headache the size of Texas so please just…" Before he could finish Lucas interrupted "I know but, listen you have all summer to sulk and mope…and get over this but honestly tonight you shouldn't be bashing yourself, you need to get your mind off of it. How about we go out and have a few drinks?"

"I am sorry Luke … for being such a fucking dick, it's just you know how much it means to me …It was right there for me to take. Fuck! In front of my eyes and I couldn't grab it… How the fuck could I have missed that shot, I have made it a million times … I could make it with my eyes closed. I'm not going to be able to sleep. Lucas felt bad for his brother and, understood why he was so angry and wanted to help him. "That's my point Nathan, why the fuck would you want to be alone making this shit worst, it's going to eat at you for a while, so let's have some fun before you your bitch ass cries for a week. Nathan finally cracked a smile he was thankful that his brother was trying to help him get through this. "Aw the hell! Maybe getting completely wasted might fuck up my memory so that I won't remember tonight. Where we going?" Lucas was glad to hear him say that. "Tric."

Haley's House

Haley James sat at her desk preparing her lesson plan for her third period English class on Monday morning it was another Saturday at home when she received a call from her best friend Brooke Davis. "Hello Brooke" Haley said rather harshly knowing exactly she was calling, For weeks she had been trying to get her to go out citing she complete putting everything into her work and need to live her life and get over her break up. She had a bad break up about a month ago and she wasn't ready to get back into the swing of things. "Haley don't you Hello Brooke me, I know you …don't think you're not coming tonight you need to let your hair down and have fun … Don't make me and Peyton drag you out of there!" She laughed, "Brooke…sweetie I have a lot of work, and I just broke up with Kevin I don't feel like parting it up."

"Oh please Haley, that was like a month ago and you needed to break up with that looser anyway!" That was Brooke her best friend there to protect her "Brooke she warned."

"Look don't sit and brood come out with us…. do it for me please." Haley couldn't fight it "Okay where are we headed?" Brooke had a grin ear-to-ear "Tric."

Nathan and Lucas made their way to the V.I.P section, Nathan made good on his promise and got completely plastered drink a countless number of vodka and Red Bulls while Lucas filtered with a few women. "Man how many did you have?" Lucas asked finally noticing he had to a lot. "Luke don't worry I'm not even faded, besides Red Bull give you wings!" He laughed, "I know I'm going to need them to fly away from here so I don't have to deal with the loss."

"Man forget about it have fun, no has even recognizes you." They were lucky to be able to sneak in the club without any recognition and straight to the V.I.P with a few people Lucas knew. Mean while Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were having drinks and dancing, Haley was starting to think that maybe she need to get out more, she was having fun. "Haley you want another drink?" Peyton asked, "Oh no thank you, I don't want to get too tipsy. Brooke looked at Haley "Are you serious two drinks are going to do any harm." Halley knew her friends were right and lighten up a little dancing and having a few drinks. Then she saw her ex boyfriend with a girl. "Oh my god guys we have to get out of here." Both girls turned "What… why?" Peyton asked, "He's here."

"Who sweetie?" they both asked "Kevin… He and some girl their over there getting drinks by the bar." All the girls looked to see him quite cozy with this girl "I am so going to bitch slap him, that little ass hole." Brooke said, "Yeah, I'll hold him down and Brooke can kick the shit out of him." Peyton said," Guys I don't want any trouble let's just leave before he see us."

"Um too late he is on his way over here." Peyton said in shock the next thing they knew Kevin in the women stood in front of them "Haley James wow, how are you?" He asked rather coyly "Just fine…wonderful, I'm sorry but we were just leaving." Haley didn't want to confront him she just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Oh don't leave so soon, I want you to meet my girl friend Jessica." He said smug tone. "Look take your bitch ass and your slut and leave us me the hell alone."

"Bitch who are you talking to? Don't be mad because my girl knows how to satisfy a man" Haley was infuriated she took her drink and threw it in his face than she slapped him with all her might he was shocked and embraced " That's what you get you piece of shit!" Brooke screamed he and Peyton were proud of Haley, then noticing the incident security removed Kevin. "Haley are you okay? I'm so sorry." With tears forming, she nodded "Look guys I'm going to the bathroom to clean up and then go home." The girls felt horrible for Haley. "Hales Let us take you home." Brooke said. "Guys you don't have to do that I'm a big girl, and I want you guys to stay you were having so much fun enjoy yourselves." Peyton turned "Haley we don't want to be alone… we can't." Haley was thankful for her friends love and support. "I love you guy's thanks…but it would make me feel better to know I didn't ruing your night."

"Haley, No it's not like that." Peyton nodded in agreement "I know but please for me guys." They went along with Haley even thought that didn't want to. "Thanks guy's… Goodnight."

"Nate come on I just got a text from my office they want a meeting with me tomorrow morning to talk about your off season plans." Nathan laughed, "Well that's what mangers are for but the player's are for saying here a little longer. Lucas didn't want to argue knowing it was his idea to come. "Okay, suite yourself see ya." They embrace and Lucas left, not long after Nathan went to the bathroom but coming out he spotted the most beautiful women so sexy yet she looked as if she had been crying. "It might be just me but why would such a beautiful Woman crying?" Haley turned to see who was talking to her to see who could only be described as a Greek god , with deep gorgeous blue eyes and a chiseled body. "Oh no I'm fine, thank you." She gave a warm smile. "Hi I'm Nathan Scott." He reached out and shook her hand. " Haley James" she said softly. "Well since your fine how about you join in the V.I.P section?" Haley debated this, going with a complete stranger it really wasn't her. Yet something in the back off her mind something said go just let her hair down like her friends wanted her to. Something about him draw him to her. "Why the hell not." She said. Walking back, he admired her assets in particular her ass. Damn she is hot he thought to himself, He felt a connection instantly there was a feeling that he never quite felt.

They had a few drinks and talked, she told him about the ass of an ex she had and that she was a teacher at tree hill High he told her he was a Basketball player and he himself went there, he also told her about the game. It was funny they found it easy to talk to each other and it was clear sparks were flying. "So tell me how are you so sexy?" Nathan asked "I don't know, are come you're so sexy?" She replied flirtatiously the liquored was helping to loosen her up. Nathan was going out off his mind, the women was turning him on in ways unimaginable he need to kiss her, He need to touch , needed to fuck her. He then lean in for a kiss, Firer passion running through their bodies, their lips getting lost in this earth shattering kiss. His hand gently made its way up her skirt as the kiss deepen with both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Haley couldn't believe the hold this man had on her she was so attracted to him this wasn't her she wasn't this daring yet she wanted him bad. Realizing they were in the club she whispered in her ear "Let's go somewhere, I want…" He cut her off "You want what?"

"To… Fuck you." she said nibbling on his ear lobe. Nathan didn't need any more, they soon entered his room with their lips locked. Nathan kicked the door shut and threw his keys. They were in the middle of a lip tingling kiss when he asked, "You sure you want to do this? She nodded, "How drunk are you?" She kissed him once more "Drunk enough to know I want to do this but not so drunk you should feel like you're taking advantage of me." He gave a sexy smirk "Well that's the perfect amount." He joked. He quickly laid her on top of the bed He slowly sucked on her pulse point "Oh god" Haley exclaimed He then discarded his shirt tossing it to the floor. Haley was in awe over his perfect body. He then took off her shirt revealing a black lacy bar cupping her breast, Nathan cock grew from the sight. She could feel his hard length pressed against her stomach she was happy to see the effect she was having. "Damn, you are so fucking sexy." He said and he unclasped her bra. He practically came right there seeing her gorgeous breast He took one harden nipple and sucked on. " Nathaaan" Haley said in ecstasy. She loved what he was doing, she reached for his belt buckle and unfasten it, taking his pants off they to landed anywhere. She was driving him while, he ripped off her skirt and started kissing hungrily down her stunning body " My Lord you're so fucking hot." He said as he pulled her panties off, returning the favor she removed his boxers revealing his hugh length. In one movement he enter her, both feeling like they were in heaven. He jolted in to her causing her to moan in pleasure. "Nathaaaan." He thrusted in and out hitting the sensitive of spots. "Fuck Haley you're so wet baby, you're so fucking tight." They both where on cloud nine Their lower bodies in a rhythm enjoying the feeling of being connect. "Shit!" He plunged his length deep in her. "You want me baby… fuck me…. Come baby" Kissing her feverishly as he felt her nearing her orgasm he went deeper and deeper "Oh Fuck Nathan… Harder… I'm about to" Soon pure bliss washed over her. Don't baby, watch me come." Nathan whispered He came spilling his seed in her, "Wow" was all Haley could say "Multiple Orgasms."

The next morning Haley awoke lying in Nathan arms, she watched him sleep and admired his sexy blue eyes how did he have her like this. She did wake up with a terrible headache which unfortunately would get worst. She didn't know if she should have slept with him but damn he was good. She contemplated wither she should go or not. Nathan was completely knocked out when she heard the door. She got up quietly not to wake him because she still hadn't decided if she would leave or not She cover up and answered. It was a bell boy," Morning Miss delivery." It was flowers she thank him and he left she wondered why would a man be getting flowers maybe he had this plan and does this with woman. Give then flowers when they leave, she was nervous she opened the card to see that it read ….

_Hey Baby,_

_I know Men and flowers don't mix but I wanted you to know how sorry I am about the game, and something to cheer you up I know that lost must be eating you alive. I watched on T.V, I still had to stay and help my dad I am so bummed I couldn't come to cheer you on but like you said family is important. I wish I was there I know it would have helped for me to be there. Love you Babe Sorry again!_

_See you when I get home love, _

_Sharah_

Haley's heart sank, His with someone she thought, what if his married or has kids. She quickly got her things and left. Has she was leaving she thought what have I done?


	2. Shame, Scandal, and Guilt

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 2

Shame, Scandal, and Guilt

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews please keep them coming, and if there are questions or anything confusing please feel free to ask me to clear it up.

Nathan was in his home gym working out trying to get ready for the upcoming season even though it had been only two weeks since the loss. Along with the ladder part of the off-season left, he still wanted to make sure that come next season he would be ready to prove himself and come out victorious. Yet during each rep and set completed, his mind wondered back to the brown haired beauty that captured his affections two weeks earlier. To this point, he kept his sexual liaison to himself. He had felt a terrible he had cheated on his girlfriend something that was definitely out of character for him. Even with all the quilt and anguish of not only hurting Sarah but also Haley, yet he still couldn't deny the feeling he had being with Haley. He knew what he did was wrong Sarah was a loving, honest, and caring woman. She didn't deserve his infidelity, hell Haley didn't deserve to be left in the dark feeling less than what she is worth. That's what hurt the most he could only imaged how Haley felt. He stomach was in knots he was completely ashamed and mortified, he wasn't going to blame it on Luke for bringing him to the club or Haley, or the obscene amount of liquor he had. It was his fault and his only he fucked up, in his head he went back and forth debating wither or not to tell Sarah. He did love her and honesty was best way to go, but it was a onetime mistake why hurt her. He thought to himself, he was kidding himself Haley meant more to him than a one-night stand. Since that morning, he woke up and she was gone, he thought about her. She consumed his thoughts, her smile and laugh they way she bit her lip. He spent a mere few hours with her excluding their activities yet he noticed all these things. It really was never like this with other women, he couldn't shake her off She gave him a feeling that he couldn't explain. Yet he would never see her again in a million years. Damn it this had him questioning everything turning his life upside down.

Bringing him out of his thoughts was Sarah, "Hey Baby… I figured you'd might be thirsty." He nodded and smiled in appreciation has he took a water bottle from her. "Thanks babe." Nathan said she past him a towel and took a seat next to him. "Nate honey I'm worried about you… you have been working out almost every day for the past two weeks… It's not good for you, I know what's eating at you!" Nathan's heart dropped, did she know… how the fuck could she? He thought. "What do you mean baby?" Nathan said has calmly as he could. "The game against Lakers, the championship … It's been bothering you … working out constantly for the season please don't put that stress on yourself honey , not that seeing you all hot and sweaty is such a bad thing." She said, "But there are other ways to get in a workout just has physical." She said sexily as she climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately sucking on his pulse point. Then he suddenly got the feeling of unease and for a split second, Haley popped in his head. He was shocked he quickly tried to shake it off. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked has she noticed that Nathan seemed to be somewhere else. He nodded it scared him how he wanted Haley even though he wanted Sarah. "Fuck… this is a way better workout." Nathan said trying to seem as normal, back in the moment. He kissed her as his hands made their way up her skirt. Just than Lucas walked in. "Whoa my eyes, sorry guys!" She quickly got off Nathan, her face bright red. "I am so sorry… Nate I came to remind you of the team photo shoot and autograph signing." Lucas was truly sorry for barging in, but he didn't anything would be going on in the gym.

"Well thanks Luke please remind me to kick your ass later." Lucas laughed, "Ha ha… hilarious that's funny, yet not as funny as the Thousand dollar fine you'll get for being late so do you want to get ready?" Nathan shot him a dirty look as he got up to take a shower. "How you doing Lucas?" Sarah asked as they waited for Nathan. "I'm good buddy… what's up with you? Got anything planned today?" Lucas asked, "No nothing much, maybe shopping with Jess and Rebecca. I have to get my place ready my sister Amber is visiting in a few days." Lucas smiled remembering the few meetings with Amber who was a nice girl. "Nice… How long is she staying in Tree Hill?

"Well, hopefully a week but unfortunately North Carolina can't compare to the bright lights of New York." Lucas nodded and they laughed, for a moment it was silent until Sarah turned to Lucas. "Luke, I'm worried about Nathan." Lucas looked at her confused, "What... Why?" At first, she hesitated but continued. "Well… he been keeping to himself, he's quite… his just not himself."

Maybe it's just the game just bugging him you know how competitive he is, he'll come around especially when the season starts." Sarah sighed "I don't at first I thought it was that … but I just the feeling it's more, he's distant… if he tells you something before she finished Lucas cut her off. "You don't even have to ask. … I'll try to find out what's up." Just than Nathan walked in and she silently thanked Luke. "Ready to take off bro?" Lucas got up. "Yea man, let's get going." Nathan walked over to Sarah and gave her a kiss. "Bye baby…Love you." She smiled, "Love you to Nate… Bye Luke."

"Bye Sarah, see you later." Nathan and Lucas got in to the car and took off. "So what time do we have to be there?" Nathan asked. "It starts at four thirty, so we should be there by three forty five, four-ish to give us enough time… to prepare maybe eat a little something. See what would you do without a manger like me... who'd remind you or make sure your on time?" Nathan laughed, "Without a manger like you, I'd keep twenty percent of my sixty million dollar contract and ten percent of all my endorsements." Nathan burst in laugher as Lucas hit him playfully. "…and since you remind me so much, remind me to lock my doors to keep your fucking ass out"

"Hey man I wasn't expecting you're to be getting on in the fucking gym." Nathan flashed a smirk, "Oh how little you know me." They had a close bond, Nathan loved his brother and even though he hassled him about it, he was glad that he was his manger. He had someone there to protect him, who truly cared about his best interest not just seeing dollar signs. They work well together and he helped that Lucas shared the love of the game, he was a star himself in High School. However, a genetic heart defect HCM brought that to a screeching halt. This led him to be Nathan's sports agent and having his big brother to keep him grounded was wonderful. "So you've been working out a lot lately." Lucas said, "Not much just trying to stay in game shape." Nathan replied staring out the window. Lucas noticed the fact that he completely disregarded the question. "Adam in the GM office got me a mock up of next year's schedule, looks like a rematch of the championship game with the Lakers on Christmas. Nathan nodded, "I'm not worried, I'm going to whip their fucking bitch the whole team back we'll be there in the playoffs." Nathan was silent after that they mention of that game his mind drifted to Haley. Lucas noted his silence and started to think it was more than the loss bugging him, There something his not saying Lucas thought to himself.

**Haley's Class Room**

"Okay class right now Alexander is passing out the book will be reading for the rest summer." Haley had been teaching summer school since she opted to not to take a crummy summer job and when she was asked to teach for Summer School she jumped at the chance. "…Its Nathaniel Hawthorne's…" Haley stopped dead in her tack "Nathaniel" Nathan my god even at work I can't escape this shit Haley thought to herself. "… Classic novel The Scarlett letter, it's quite a symbolic and semi- allegorical novel, and it rejects realism in favor of symbols and ideas."

"As usually we'll go over a little bit of the novel, identifying genre, time. Haley went over to the board and grabbed some chalk I want you to look for symbols." She wrote and underlined her words on the board. "I promise you, I will challenge you and make you think outside the box…we will examine this book from all aspects. I think you guys will love it."

"Now can anyone who may have read it or took a peek at the back cover give a little info?" They laughed has a good portion of the class were reading the back cover. Then a hand went up, "Helen yes," Choosing one of her brightest students who was stuck in summer school because she missed a great potion of this school days due to a bad home situation. "Well with her husband not joining her in Boston after they immigrated from Europe a women named Hester Prynne has an affair, she gives birth to a child and is condemned from the community… which is manifested by forcing her to were a letter A for adulterer ." Haley was in fixed, adulterer …. Boy did she pick the right book. Damn this was going to be uncomfortable, a story of public shaming and commendation beautiful just fucking beautiful. "Thank you Helen, great job … so you guys start working on the vocabulary for chapter one for chapter one." She sat down at her desk, damn even at work he haunted her. Nathan made her a cheater and fraud. He made her the exact type of women she despises, a home wrecker. My god she thought, how could she have slept with a guy she barely knew. She was so embarrassed, so disgraced, guilty. Yet with all the guilt and hatred and the sadness for his girlfriend she was intrigued by him. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on, she wanted to ring his next but at the same time rip his clothes off. What stop! She thought, this thing with him was sexual, but she realized it was much deeper than that. She felt horrible she never did anything like that, just then she was brought out of her thoughts by the bell ring." See you guys tomorrow don't forget read chapter one with a summery also think of some themes and motifs…No excuses!" With that another came to close. As soon as she could she took off her Brooke and Peyton were having dinner together. She was nervous she hadn't told anyone about her sleeping with Mr. Basketball.

"Damn it Haley Mac and Cheese again?" Brooke asked as Haley laughed. "Hey it's the food of..." Brooke cut her off, "I swear if you finish that sentence I'm going to have to black out and pummel you a little bit!" They all laughed, "I love you too Brooke." Haley joked. "I'm sorry Haley it's just baked, fried, regular there only so much Mac and Cheese a person can take."Haley playfully stuck her tongue out. "How about we order out?" Peyton suggested, "What about that Chinese restaurant on Summerset… or Tai?" They all decide on Chinese food, "So Hales I hear that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours broke up with his girlfriend." Peyton said. That's him, quite a catch." Brooke added.

"I'm just glad I haven't run in to him since!" Haley told her friends. "Yeah night must have been a bad night huh?" Peyton asked, it wasn't so much the night as it was the morning but you can say that again Haley thought to herself. The girls chatted a little about this and that, "Can you pass the orange chicken please?" Brooke asked. As Peyton handed the food over Haley began to feel quisy Haley began to feel queasy. "Thanks P. Sawyer." Then staring at her plate she was nauseous, "I think I'm going to be sick!" Haley said as she got up and ran to the bathroom, the girls were worried. "Haley you alright?" She came out with a towel, with a scared look. "I think I'm pregnant!"


	3. Tell Him

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 3

Tell Him

A/N: Thank everyone :) please keep the reviews coming hope you enjoy!

"Haley, what did you just say?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton were stunned.

"I think that I'm Pregnant." Haley uttered as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh Haley… don't cry, it's going to be okay." Peyton said has she and Brooke came over to console her with a group hug. "Sweetie don't…. we got you, come sit down." Brooke motioned towards the couch as they all took a seat. "Hales are you sure…. I mean how could you?... God please tell me not that asshole Kevin!" Brooke shuttered at the thought, "No… Guys I never slept that slim ball, you know that."

"Well then who, fill in the blanks for us." Peyton Said, then Haley took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, remember the night we all went out to tric?" They both nodded wondering where she was going, she left upset that night. "Um… well after our little run in I went to the lady's room to freshen up, then I bumped into a really cute guy… I was upset and he asked me if I wanted a few drinks, he was in the V.I.P. one thing lead to another, and it just happened."

_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think of me as weak  
If I tremble when I speak _

"Haley I love you, sex good wonderful, all in favor for but no condom… come on Haley." Brooke said and Peyton nudged her. "You're not helping Brooke! Look Hales are you sure? I mean getting an upset stomach from Chinese food is not the best proof, Are you late?" Peyton asked. "I know… but I am five days late and I know my body and I have never been late like this, I'm like clockwork." Haley said in a somber tone. "Okay honey… you didn't take a test so maybe you're just stressed or something. It could be anything number of things, you need to take a test." Brooke said, "Oh god now… do I have to?" Haley said nervously not wanting to know the answer. "Sweetie you know the answer to that question… You have to settle this either which way you need peace of mind." Peyton said has she continued to comfort her. "Yeah Hales you need to now, and deal with it… I'll even go to the store and buy it for you." Brooke added. "Yeah I'll stay her with you, it will be alright." Peyton said further easing Haley's anxiety.

"Thanks you guys this means so much to me to have you here." Haley said as Brooke made her exit to purchase a pregnancy test. Returning in what seemed like mere seconds to Haley was Brooke with the test in tow. "Alright Haley just… you know… and in a minute or so waylay." Brooke said as she handed over the test. "I'm so terrified."

"We know Hales but we'll be here no matter what, we love you!" Brooke said shading a small tear. "Haley we are here to support you." Peyton said, Haley nodded and smiled in appreciation for her friends love and devotion. She entered the bathroom extremely edgy she read the directions carefully and in a flash, she was done and awaited the result. She didn't want to look at it but she knew she had to so she braced herself and stared hard at the test. She came out to a concerned Peyton and Brooke, "So…" Peyton said timidly searching for a response. "I guess you guys are going to be aunts." Haley murmured as her eyes began to dampen. Taking back Brooke reassured her, "You listen to your best friends… like we said before were here for you, whatever you need doctor's appointments, money, babysitters no matter what you decide or need."

"Don't you worry about anything." Peyton added

"God I don't deserve you guys… Thanks." Haley said as they embraced. "Um Hales know that this is settled are you going to tell the father?" Peyton asked hoping not to upset Haley. "Well I want to make an appointment to be one hundred percent …" Cutting her off was Brooke, "Okay, better than that are you telling him, are you going tell us who the father is… who is this mystery man? You dodged and weaved around that part all nigh… come on."

"Well…the father is…. Nathan Scott." Haley said as all this was getting off her chest.

"Whoa… wait a minute… hold on, Nathan Scott as in… Nathan Scott the Charlotte Bobcat famous basketball star Nathan Scott!" Peyton asked amazed "Yeah." Haley said and nodded "Nathan Scott… a famous athlete wow Hales… I hope he is going to be involved I mean… if you want him to" Brooke said. "My lord guys what did I do… I want him to… but I don't even know where to find him." Haley said now realizing the fact that their encounter had been at the hotel and she had no clue where he lived. The girls were in shock "Hales are you saying you can't find him? You don't know where he lives?" Brooke asked wondering what the hell was going on. "No Brooke it's not like that we didn't go to his place or mine for that matter, he was staying at the team hotel, **The Marriot.**"

"So…what he had a romp in the sac and than took off before the sun rose?" Brooke asked angry with this man whom she didn't even know. "Well… it's more the other way around… I left before he woke up."

"You're joking, this can't get worse. Peyton said

"Actually it can… I ran out because he is involved with another woman." Haley said ashamed.

_Oooh - what if  
There's _another_ one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do _

Nathan and Lucas walked in to Nathan's house after a long day at the team signing and what not. Nathan threw he key on the table has he made his way to the couch. "Man I love the fans but damn." Nathan said. "I know you must of signed a trillion autographs … I surprised your hand didn't break off." Lucas laughed. "I know… but it's the lease I could do after the last game… I'm not proud of that… not proud of a lot of things." He said almost at a whisper, wanting to tell his brother what was eating him alive. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin and he wanted to tell his brother but couldn't come out with the words. "Nate man are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah man… I'm talking stupid, nothing basketball can't cure." Nathan said trying to down play everything. "Nathan if you need to talk I'm here you know that … right?" Nathan nodded

"You fucked up once, so what you've done good a billion times, okay. It's getting late I'm going to take off… tomorrow big to, kids sign up for the camp … don't be late, and Nate just let it go." Letting his brother's words sink in he realized he need to shake it off and get back to himself no matter how hard it would be. He decided that that started with fixing things with Sarah. He pulled up to the house and made his way in. "Hey babe." He said as she kissed him. "Honey it's late you and Luke did autographs and PR this late?"

"Tell me about it, loose one game, and everyone and their grandmothers want to know **How does it feel Nate to miss that shot? **He said in a mocking tone as he smiled. She loved that he was smiling again, she gentle creased his face. "I love seeing you smile again." She said, "Well I love smiling again… I figured extenuate the positive."

_  
_"Am I the positive?" Sarah asked with a wink.

"That you are." He replied and gave her a kiss. _  
_

_I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by  
_

After making himself comfortable for bed he found Sarah in the living room, He quickly jumped on the couch and snuggled up next to her. "So what are you watching?" He asked, "It's some family home movies I had burn to a DVD… I got it out because my sister is coming… you know… I want to share a few laughs and some embarrassing moments." She laughed, "Oh my god see… embarrassment." Referring to her butt naked taking her "First BIG GIRL" bath at two years old.

"I don't think so… Babe you still have the birthmark on your ass." He said sexily. "Come on… let me see." He laughed as tried to play get a good look. "Your too much… you know that?" She giggled. "I do..." He mocked "So… you sister is coming huh? It totally slipped my mind."

"Yeah… It's been a while since I've seen her."

"So is she standing out in front of the New York Times everyday trying to sell one of her articles." Nathan said jokingly. "Baby don't… you know she loves her writing."

"I get that but I offered her an interview and she didn't want to… it could have been huge for her career." He said emphasizing it with his hands. "Honey she wants to do important stories like global warming, abortion, same- sex marriage and the economy … heavy topics…and a basketball god like your self doesn't cut it." She joked.

_  
Should I _

**Back at Haley's**

"Wow Hales… I'm speechless." Peyton said as nobody was sure what to say. "I'm guessing you didn't know huh?" Brooke said breaking the silence. She said yes and began to explain why she ran out and how she found out. "Hales I'm sorry, but I still think it would be unfair not to try to tell him what's going on."

"I know Brooke… I just would know where to begin it's not like the hotel is going to give some girl a famous ball players information. "Then Peyton jumped in "That's easy! The internet… his a basket star let's Google him!"

"Peyt… that great… But even though the internet can tell you almost anything I doubt it's going to give us his address and phone number." Brooke said

"No… she is right, we just have to find his appearances you know, autographing signings, events, interviews hell if we have to… try the area why they play." Haley stated.

"Haley you right… plus we can get some gossip on him." Brooke smiled

"God Brooke" Peyton shook her head as she grabbed the laptop and searched Nathan's name, and quickly tons of sites came up. "Peyton click there it's his official sit." Brooke said pointing at the screen. Peyton clicked and scrolled down …

Nathan Scott 23. Com

Buy Nathan Scott Products at

Player Profile

Nathan Scott #23 Forward

Born: 1984- 9-22

Height: 6-3

Weight: 220 lbs

High School: Tree Hill High

College: Duke University

Then they continued scrolling down when a photo of Nathan popped up, one in which he looked incredible sexy. "Wow, Hales who knew you could pick them like that, a six foot raven haired chiseled god with a college education! Damn I wish I was more in to sports in high School." Brooke joked. "Funny Brooke, Peyton just keep going." Haley said

Nathan Scott is the raining NBA MYP award winner as well as former rookie of the year. He is currently the Charlotte Bobcats Staring Forward, and this season turned around a dreary losing team to lead them to the NBA finals.

He averages a triple double a game, his is the league top scorer and named to the all NBA team.

"A triple double huh… was he that good Hales?" Brooke nudged Haley. They skimmed over stats they really didn't understand.

His brother Lucas Scott, a sports agent who owns Lucas Scott Sport Management Inc, manages his basketball interest he negotiated him a 60 million dollar contract with incentives to reach reportedly between 75 and 80 Million Dollars giving him the riches contract in NBA history.

Haley was shocked she could not believe it. "Hales, do you read that!" Both Peyton and Brooke were amazed. "Guy's it's not about money, that his and his only… I just want to do the right thing!"

_  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself _

They read to the end on the page, "Well his last autograph signing was today the next isn't until three weeks at minicamp, I don't see any… wait it says that he is starting a basketball camp for kids and he be at the signs ups at his brothers agency. " Peyton exclaimed. They copied down the information.__

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see  


"Hales do you wants us to go with you tomorrow?" Peyton asked "No thanks… I appreciate it but I have to do this myself."_  
_

_I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say_

Haley looked at the paper in her hand that said 324 Adams Ave., Lucas Scott Sport Agency this was it. She was so nervous she didn't know what to say, was she just going to walk in and say Hi I'm Haley remember me well surprise I'm pregnant. She had to do this before her nerves got the best of her, she'd just take him aside and tell him, or maybe ask him to take a coffee shop or something more private, maybe a note.

Her head was spinning she went in and there was beautiful furniture and tons of kids and mothers. "Nate tell me again why we have every kid in the state here at my offices." Lucas whispered. "Well the best agent in the world who REMINDS me of everything forgot to book the youth center to do this." Nathan laughed. Haley made her way through the crowd and stop at the sight of Nathan. He was in the arms of his girlfriend, posing for a photo opt looking madly in love. How good she do this she lost her nerve, and left feeling sick at the thought alone and afraid.

"So Haley how did it go…not too bad?" Brooke asked as Haley entered. "Not so good Haley." said solemnly, "Well…what did he say when you told him?"

Haley was hurt and confused, she didn't have the courage she felt humiliated how could she tell Brooke she Chicken out. So even though it was wrong and it made her feel worst she lied. "He said he doesn't want nothing to with me or the baby, I'll just raise the baby alone." When she saw the look on Brooke's face, she felt like an even bigger ass. "Hales… that son on a bitch!"

"Brooke don't." Haley began to cry, Brooke consoled her, and they talked for a little. "Why don't you go get some sleep, if your good I'll go get you some soup." When she was in bed Brooke got the address to the agency, Nathan Scott was going to get a piece of her mind.

It was the end of the day and the place was clear except for Nathan and Lucas and a few of Lucas' employees. "That wasn't so bad Luke."

"Easy for you to say, we have to go plan this stuff, I'm going to go get the totals on how many signed up… my team as a lot of work ahead." Nathan laughed as Lucas went up to the office with his few staff members. Nathan started gathering his things we he heard some come in and walk towards him, "Sorry mama, kid's basketball camp sign ups are over."

"Oh I'm not here to sign up a kid, I here to talk to you about your kid!"

"Excuse Me?" Nathan asked as he turned to see a woman who looked like she wanted to hang him.

"You're a real piece of Shit." Brooke said and with that, she walked up and gave him and her shattering slap. "What the hell is wrong with you lady." Nathan couldn't believe she slapped him, he didn't know her. "You think that you can fucking talk to my friend like that run away from your responsibilities you mother fucker! How dare you sleep with her and then treat Haley like that?" Haley the name shook Nathan to the core. "Whoa… Haley, I didn't talk to Haley what the hell is going on… is she okay I haven't seen her since…" Brooke cut him off, "You mean Haley wasn't here today?"

"No, she wasn't… what going on?"

_  
Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go _

Haley her a knock at her door, "Brooke please tell me you brought me chicken soup." Haley said as she opened the door. She stood in a daze to see that it was Nathan standing before her.

"Can I come in?" He asked all she do was nod. He slowly enter and was quite for a few moments. "You know some funny shit happened to me today… Apparently, the woman I slept with a few weeks came to tell me she was pregnant with my child and basically to sum it up I told her to go fuck herself and I didn't want nothing to do with her or the kid."

"Nathan." Haley could barely let out

"See the funny shit is the fact I don't remember seeing her or saying any of that to her… frankly it's got me puzzled… I'm at a loss for words, you could say perplexed. Because how the fuck could, someone with an ounce of decency make up something like that?" He said coldly.

She began to cry something that was a reoccurrence of late. "What …were you just not going to tell me?"

"Nathan I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you and I went there and I saw you with your girlfriend, which by the way a nice piece of information you left out when we met!"

"Your right, I should have told you, I don't know why I didn't tell you…. but to tell your friend that… you're wrong! You made me look like a worthless bum who couldn't give two fucks about his first born child." In that moment, Haley was somewhat relieved to know she hadn't screwed up a family, and felt dreadful for putting in that position making him feel like that.

"Is it true? I mean are you really pregnant, because I don't know what the fuck to think." Now Haley was really getting upset. "Yes I'm pregnant…I took a home test and I have an appointment to be one hundred percent. He nodded he was fuming mad.

"And what about a DNA test can that be done… is that possible at this stage?" Nathan asked which angered Haley. "Are you fucking serious you ass hole?"

"Haley I was born at night but not last night, how do I know this is my kid? A multimillion-dollar basketball player and I'm suppose to fork over my money. It could be anyone's, not saying you're a slut but be realistic."

"You are the father you dick!"

"What I'm supposed to go on your word, how do you know for sure huh…huh.?" Nathan said yelling._  
_

"You want to know how I'm sure you fucking bitch…. because…because…

You're the only guy I have ever slept with, and you'll never know my child!"_  
_

_Never let him go_


	4. Living For The Moment

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 4

Living for The Moment

A/N: I'm so unbelievably Sorry! Guys I am so sorry for leaving you hanging, thanks for staying with me! I honestly can't tell you just how bad I feel I can only try to get you some great chapters! I promise to update soon and more frequently

The words that had just echoed from Haley's mouth shocked Nathan, it took a moment but it started to sink in and for a moment he didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know why he believed her but knew she spoke the truth. "Haley I'm sorry…. I'm just so sorry, I didn't…." He couldn't even finish his statement he was so ashamed all he could was just put his head down. "I should go." Before Haley could open her mouth to speak, he was gone in a flash right out the door. There were so many emotions running through Haley, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at him. She was afraid that he wouldn't be there for them and yet she wanted to cry on his shoulder at the same time. Mean while Nathan sat down at the bar and motion for the bar tender, "What can I get you?" asked the bar tender. "Give me a shot of whiskey." The bar tender gave him his drink followed by a few more as Nathan sat there with his thoughts eating him alive. He could only think about Haley and his unborn child, he hurt Haley and Sarah. He disappointed himself becoming a man he thought he'd never be. So many things to make up for, it bothered him to now that this was how he made things. He kept drinking more and more, from Vodka to Jack Daniels and Patron and everything in between. He motion once more, "Sorry buddy I think you've had enough… Let me call you a cab."

Nathan started to get angry, "I thought the customer was always right…. and right know I want another shot."

"You've had enough, that's it go somewhere else to drink I'm not giving you anything more. Nathan's eyes were filled with fire and anger, "So my money is not good here…is that what you're saying?" Nathan slurred his words quite visibly drunk. "Come on man… I just want to make sure you get home safe to your loved one's you've had too much… don't be stupid and let me call you a cab." These words sunk in to his head, realizing that wasn't only living for himself know he had to see Haley. Taking the offer for the cab and thinking twice about drinking and driving, Nathan stubbed in to a cab and mumbled Haley's address. Haley awoke from her sleep to a rapid banging at her door and the call of her name. She had been crying a good part of the night but had finally falling asleep. Who could that be? Haley thought as she got up, then as she got closer to the door she knew it was Nathan. She didn't want to let him in, she could tell that he was drunk. "Haleeeeey…. Let me in, I need to talk to you!" Haley stood at the door, "Nathan your drunk I don't want to do this, and I don't have the energy."

"Pleaaseeee, I just…. Let me in damn it."

"Nathan I'm not dealing with you like this, go away!"

"Will you just open the fucking door? I need to talk to you and I won't leave until I do. He slurred. Haley was scared she knew he was drunk but she knew he wouldn't leave until he said what he had to say. "Nathan if I let you in and you cause any trouble… I swear."

"Okay…. I promissssseee." She slowly unlocked the door and saw a disheveled Nathan with the stench of liquor radiating off him, "Nathan my god!"

"Haleeyy I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry…. I'm an ass hole." Haley stood there and listen, "I 'm so stupid…. I'm such a fucking idiot!" He was getting louder which was scaring Haley. "Nathan you're scaring me! I warned you."

"I know… I'm so sorry pretty Haleeess. I didn't mean to yell it's just…. I'm so mad at myself I've become the man I didn't want to be. I hurt you denied my child I lied and cheated, I took you're genity. Haley was confused, "My what?" Nathan stumbled to the couch, "You're genity… Your first time should have special with someone you looovved, I fucked up when I fucked you… I ruin something that was so important to you. I caaalled you names…. and I didn't mean it, you have to understand where I was coming from." Haley wanted to say something his hart was pouring out and she knew a drunk mind spoke the sober truth it was all to over whelming. "I didn't mean to suggest that you'd were one of those diggers. I want to be a good dad, I want to be in our child's life…. I'm a good guy, I'm going be there to support you and the baby, everything no matter what" He then took a stack of money "Seeee, for you…. I'm going to take him to the park, I'm going to be good to you guys." Haley was shocked, he was really out of it he was hurting bad and she could tell he was tell he was regretting how he handled things. "Nathan what are you doing… I thought I told this isn't what I'm after. I want a father for my child." He shook his head, "Noooo…. I don't mean it like that I get it and I'm sorry for what I did to you, I just want you know that I be here when you need me.

"Look Nathan I didn't mean what I said earlier I was angry and upset, we have a lot to figure out and I'm happy that you see things differently. I just think this isn't going to be easy, this isn't normal and you can't magically say these things and everything is all better. I know you didn't mean what you said and I know that finding out you were going to be a dad shocked you, and to be perfectly honest with myself you were looking out for your interest. Any person with half a brain would have done the same I just took it personally." Haley chuckled softly, "At least our kid will be smart."

"Yeah well it doesn't come from me… because lately I've been stupid, making so many bad choices."

In that moment Nathan started to tear up, "Haley I just…. I don't want to be like my dad…. I don't want my child to hate me, this doesn't have to be normal! What is normal? Neither of us need to be normal, we make our own normal for our child! All that fucking matters is that this kid is loved, and I think you know that won't be a problem." Know Haley was tearing up, "Nathan I know but you have a girlfriend… It will make things difficult for your relationship. Nathan your just living for the moment!"

"You know the most important relationship that I have now is with you! Were connected for life… fuck eighteen years, you're carrying my child our child inside you.... I think that sums up everything in a nut shell. I love for that and I'll love you for being the mother of my child. We created something some wonderful so we don't have everything figured out this baby is ours Haleeeey." He continued to slur his words "I think I need to grow up Haleees, I loveeee you marry me." Haley was stunned she didn't know what to say," Nathan I don't want to hurt you but you're not in the right frame of mind, you don't know what you're feeling or saying… We couldn't just get marry we don't know each other. You have a girlfriend, you need to talk to her…. I told you aren't obligated to me. You hear me? Nathan… are you listening?" Haley turned and noticed that Nathan had finally surrendered to the alcohol and currently was drifting away on the coach. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't sure what she should do she didn't want to wake him because he was in no condition to go anywhere. Yet he couldn't say there all night, she decided she'd try to nudge him. "Nathan…. come on wake up." She only the sound of faint snoring even with more force with her nudge he didn't budge. She made another effort but was unsuccessful so she grabbed a blanket and covered him. She turned off the light and went to her room and shut the door.

The next morning the rays from the sun radiated on to Nathan's face, "Ummm…Uhhh my fucking head. " Nathan's head was pounding and he was sure he was seeing double, he tried to get up but stumble still a little dizzy. "Easy there big guy" Haley said has she wrapped her arms around him and helped him back down . "Oh…..Thanks I feel like shit, my god my fucking head."

" Take some of these champ." She grabbed a bottle of water and aspirin from the coffee table and handed them to him. " Thanks… Look I didn't mean to come and act like a fool, I hope most of what I said made sense and I wasn't a jerk."

"Oh yeah don't worry I forgive you for taking my genity." Haley laughed," I'm so sorry… my god I must have sounded like a complete moron. I didn't make any sense did I?" He laid back to rest his head, " Well you actually were doing good until you asked me to marry you." Nathan face grimaced in horror, " I didn't… well aside from that I meant what I said, I'm going to be involved and do the right thing."

" Thank you for understanding and not kicking me out… My god I long was I sleeping for?

" For quite a while… you've been in dreamland."

" Jeez what time is it?"

" I don't know it at least 1:00…. You've been out for almost 11 hours" Haley replied. "No way." He checked his cell, he notice it was 1:30 and about thirty missed calls and his mailbox was full." He was shaken Everybody and their mother tried to get a hold of him he felt terrible they must have been so worried. " Fuck it's 1:30… can't believe it I have to get going."

" Nathan before you go I want you to know that we still have unfinished business to discuss, last night we barely scratched the surface."

" Haley I no…. We're not going to solve all our problems in one night, at least were on some common ground." Haley nodded in agreement, " Hey do need a ride I hope you didn't drive here drink… tell me you walked or took a cab." Nathan laughed remembering last night, " No thanks, I took a cab last night I was going to call another one."

" No let me give you a ride I want to… It's the least I could do after you gave me all this." Haley said as she should him the money he gave last night, "You should after you clean me out… I'm just playing I want you to keep it and start a nursery or college fund whatever you want." She thanked him with a hug, " Now come Haley you're feeling up on me with a load of money in your I that don't look right…. This is frowned a pond in some circles. " He laughed as she hit him. " Damn it even hurts to laugh, Haley you're a good person you didn't have to let me stay…. hell even listen to me.'

Haley and Nathan were in the car as she headed to the bar where Nathan was at last night,

"Aren't you going to call them? You have been out most of the night and a better part of the day." Nathan just continued to stare out the window, "You mean my girlfriend, and brother."

"Well they must be worried sick, aren't you…. or you don't want them to ask questions? You're not ready to tell them are you?" Nathan Shot a death glare, "I'm scared to do anything! I'll talk to them." Haley drew closer to the bar and stayed quiet she knew she hit a nerve, "You said you have a doctor's appointment today?" Haley nodded," What time I want to go." Haley was happy that he wanted to share this with her, "It's at 3:00"

"Okay let me get home and clean up and I'll meet you at the doctors…. Tree Hill Memorial right?"

"Yeah, just meet me in the waiting room."

"Okay good I'll be there, take a right my car is going to be in the parking lot." Haley pulled up to his car, "Thank you Haley, like I said you didn't have to do this for me…. Remember I meant what I said anything you need." She agreed gave him a hug, but little did they both know stood a prominent gossip columnist on looking with Tree Hill's next big story with cell phone in hand.

Thaaanx so much and again sorry!

Sorry for errors I tried to get it out quick

Happy Hoilday's!


End file.
